Confrontations and acceptance and verdicts
by HuXoN 4 EvA
Summary: Sequel to Confrontations and acceptance. Continues, you really need to read that one first to get the storyline. Stuart's on trial for rape and attempted murder. Full summary inside. SP as always.
1. Chapter 1

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

**This is the sequel to "Confrontation and acceptance" so if you want to get the storyline and what's going on, you really need to read that first. Enjoy Luv Sam xxx**

Chapter 1

Samantha Nixon stepped up to the stand and looked nervously around the courtroom.

"Do you Samantha Nixon swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Sam put her hand on the bible in front of her.

"Yes."

"Right miss Nixon." The prosecution barrister stood up. "Could you please go through the events of the day in question?"

"Ok."

"In your own time, I know how hard this is for you."

"Erm I… came home from work and my front door had been kicked in. I walked through to the kitchen, there was a vodka bottle on the worktop and I saw him standing there."

"Are you referring to the defendant, Stuart Turner?"

"Yes."

"Ok you can continue." Sam looked at Phil on the other side of the room who gave her an encouraging smile.

"He said I'd hurt him and I was going to pay. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the floor. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. He held me down. I tried to fight him but I couldn't and then he… he… raped me."

"Ok what happened next?"

"He picked up a knife from the drawer and stabbed me and dropped the knife on the floor."

"And then what happened?"

"He left and Phil came in and he rang an ambulance and asked me what happened."

"I said it was Stuart and then he came back into the room and Phil turned around and he stabbed him."

"And then what?"

"Phil fell to the floor and he ran away. Then I blacked out… I can't remember anything else."

"You said the defendant said you were going to pay."

"Yes."

"Why do you think that was?"

"I don't know."

"He said you hurt him?"

"Yes."

"What did he mean by this?"

"I don't know."

"Were you and the defendant together previously?"

"Yes."

"And who ended it?"

"I did."

"Do you think that would be what he meant?"

"I suppose it's possible."

"Ok no more questions your honour."

The prosecution barrister sat down and the defence stood up.

"You said you and my client were together previously yes?"

"Yes."

"And when did you end it? The exact date please."

"27th September of last year."

"Ok. What is your relationship with DS Hunter?"

"Objection your honour this has no relevance."

"Objection overruled. Continue."

"Are you in a sexual relationship with DS Hunter?"

"Yes."

"And when did this relationship start?"

"27th September."

"The same day you ended things with my client?"

"Yes."

"Were you having a sexual relationship with DS Hunter while you were with my client?"

"Objection your honour…"

"Continue."

"Were you having an affair with DS Hunter?"

"No."

"By your own admission you started a relationship with DS Hunter the same day you ended it with the defendant."

"Yes."

"I put it to you… that you were having an affair with DS Hunter and when my client found out… he confronted you. You denied it and he got angry. You were both angry and he lashed out and stabbed you and the rape did not happen."

"No that's not true." Her breathing became irregular. "I… I…don't feel…"

"Your honour she is obviously getting distressed, I suggest we take a break."

"Objection. Your honour the witness has been in courtrooms many times and knows how to act distressed."

"Ok continue."

"Is this part of a plan you concocted with DS Hunter to cover your tracks and trail of deceit?"

"No." she fought back tears. "I… I…" Sam fell to the floor unconscious.

Phil jumped to his feet and rushed down the steps. A guard held him back.

"No please let me see her." He pushed his way past the guard and ran to her side. "Sam can you hear me? It's going to be alright." He cradled her in his arms. "Someone call an ambulance."

Sam opened her eyes and squinted.

"Phil?"

"Shh… it's going to be alright." He kissed the top of her head as she lost consciousness again.

**That's the start of this done. It is a sequel so if you haven't read the first one you won't get it at all so please read that one first. It's named at the top.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Chapter 2

"Please someone help her." Phil begged.

"She's probably just fainted, it is hot in here." Jack said.

"No you don't understand… she's pregnant!"

"I'll ring an ambulance." Phil looked at Stuarts face, knowing he was going to use this against them.

The ambulance arrived and Phil watched as Sam was pulled onto a stretcher and wheeled out of the courtroom.

"Please is she going to be alright?" Phil asked a paramedic.

"She should be fine, but we'll find out more when we get her to the hospital."

"What about the babies?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah twins."

"Well I can't really say until we check."

Phil jumped in the back of the ambulance and took hold of Sam's hand and even though she was unconscious, he talked to her and whispered comforting words all the way to the hospital.

**Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Chapter 3

Sam woke up dazed and with a throbbing head. She turned her head to the side and saw Phil sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What's going on?" she tried to sit up but was weak and Phil supported her and moved the pillows up behind her back.

"Shh it's ok."

"Where am I?"

"In hospital. You collapsed in court. They'll hear more evidence tomorrow before the jury make their decision."

"I blew it didn't I?"

"No you don't know that. You can always take the stand again." He suggested.

"No I don't know if I can. If I can manage it."

"Well you don't have to. They should have enough to ensure a conviction."

"But if they don't then it'll be my fault."

"No it won't you did all you could."

"Thanks. Do you know when I'll be able to get out of here?"

"The doctor should be round soon to check you and then you should be able to go home."

"What about the babies?" she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't been told anything." He took hold of her hand and squeezed in gently.

"Ok. Thanks."

Just then the doctor walked in the room.

"Ms Nixon. Everything is fine and your babies will be ok."

"Thank God!" she gasped as she let the tears run down her face.

"It's ok. It's ok now." Phil wrapped his arms round her and pulled into a comforting hug and kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"You can leave now if you want to. Just take it easy for a few days yeah?"

"Ok I'll make sure she does."

"Does that mean I won't be able to take the stand again?"

"I would advise against it strongly." The doctor said gravely. "It seems you collapsed from immense pressure and stress."

"Sam… it'll be alright I promise."

"Ok." She laughed. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah come on I'll take you home."

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review and I will ud soon. Luv Sam xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter. **

Abi jumped up to answer the door. Sam had been home for a few hours and already the atmosphere was improving. She came back through to the lounge with Mickey in tow.

"Hi, I just wanted to update you on the court proceedings."

"Ok." Mickey noticed that Sam was looking more relaxed than the last time he saw her, she was curled up in Phil's arms and they were both sitting on the sofa.

"They've spoken to a few more witnesses and they'll be speaking to Phil tomorrow, then the jury will make their decision."

"Ok."

"And what about you? How are you coping?" he phrased the question carefully.

"I'm ok, Phil's looking after me. I'm just worried about the verdict now." Phil pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head .

"Well you've done all you can. Jack said you fainted and they took you to hospital before they could finish questioning you."

"Yeah when I took the stand, I think it was just the pressure, but we wanted to check it out and make sure."

"And everything's ok, I mean you're not hurt or anything?"

"No, but I think there's something we should tell you."

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant." Mickey's face fell and he let out a sigh. "Don't worry, I've had a test and it is Phil's."

"Is it ok, I mean there are no complications?"

"They're fine."

"They?"

"Twins." She smiled.

"Well in that case I'm really happy for you both." He smiled. "You deserve to be happy after all you've been through.

"We haven't actually been told what's happened yet." Caroline said.

"Well it's not really my place to say anything."

"It's ok Mickey, they might as well find out now, they'll have to find out eventually." She sighed.

"Ok, well Sam and Phil were attacked, and almost died, so that's part of the erm, charges, and Sam was erm, raped." He stopped and looked around at all the faces in the room and he noted that Abi looked guilty.

"Mum… I… I'm so sorry."

"It's hardly your fault is it?"

"I… I…didn't… I didn't know."

"That was kind of the point."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Richard piped up.

"Because things were complicated enough and I didn't want to drag you all into this." she was fighting back the tears. "Things were going to be bad enough with me not having spoken to Sean in so long, and we didn't know how people would react to me and Phil and everything is such a mess." She managed to stop the tears from escaping.

"Everything's going to be ok now, after tomorrow it's all going to be alright." Phil held her closer and stroked her hair gently to calm her a little.

"How do you know that?"

"No matter what happens tomorrow, it will be alright, I'll make sure of it." He promised.

"Thank you." Kelly and Michael were sat looking at the floor awkwardly, Abi still looked guilty, and Richard and Caroline sat, shocked, they had never seen this vulnerable side of their daughter themselves.

"I'm going to leave you to it then and I'll see you in court tomorrow."

"Ok thanks Mickey." Phil moved to get up.

"Don't worry I'll see myself out, you stay here and we'll speak later."

**Review? I know not much has happened but I will try to ud soon but my computer is broken. Luv Sam xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Chapter 5

"Do you swear to give the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I so swear."

"Right, Mr Hunter, can you start by telling us your account of what happened on the day in question?"

"Well, it's quite simple really. I arrived at the house and saw the door open. I knew something was wrong, I went into the house and saw her in the kitchen on the floor in a pool of blood."

"And what did you do?"

"I checked her breathing and pulse then called an ambulance. I went back and held her and talked to her, trying to keep her awake. She said it was Stuart. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and he stabbed me."

"The defendant?"

"Yeah. I doubled over on the floor. I could hear Sam's breathing getting shallower and she stopped responding when I talked to her. I heard him run away, but the door didn't shut."

"Ok and is that all you remember?"

"Yeah, I blacked out soon after that."

"No more questions your honour." The prosecution sat down and the defence stood up.

"Mr Hunter, what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Nixon?"

"Your honour, Miss Nixon has already covered this." The prosecutor interrupted.

"Get to the point."

"Yes your honour. Mr Hunter, what are your feelings towards the defendant?"

"Well I don't like him if that's what you mean."

"And what about before all of this?"

"I've never liked him."

"And why's that?"

"Personality clash."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that he was previously in a relationship with Miss Nixon?"

"That might have had a little to do with it yeah."

"So you hated my client because of that?"

"No."

"Was this all to deliberately hurt him?"

"I hope he gets punished for what he did."

"The only crime he's guilty of is falling in love with the wrong person. With your record you can't really pass judgment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why did you get divorced?"

"Your honour this is completely irrelevant."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes your honour."

"Answer the question." He directed this to Phil.

"I didn't love her."

"But why stay with her so long if you never loved her?"

"I didn't say I never cared about her."

"But you never loved her?"

"No."

"But you did love someone else?"

"No."

"But you were having an affair. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you never loved her either?"

"Can you move on please? This is not relevant." The judge said.

"Were you and Miss Nixon having an affair?"

"No."

"And you expect us to believe that with your history?"

"Yes I do. I may not have a spotless record, but I've changed…"

"Mr Hunter, how many children do you have?"

"Two, and Sam's pregnant."

"And neither of your two children was with your wife. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"And they both have different mothers?"

"Yes."

"While you were still married?"

"Yes, but the second time we were separated."

"So what makes this time any different?"

"I didn't love Cindy."

"What happens when you don't love Miss Nixon anymore?"

"That won't happen. What has this got to do with anything?"

"I'm just establishing the facts."

"We weren't having an affair and I love her, I won't leave her."

"Did Miss Nixon report the attack and make a statement straight away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess she was scared. Who wouldn't be after what he did?"

"So why not report it? Get him put away?"

"She didn't want to, she was too scared."

"So you've said. Why did she change her mind?"

"I persuaded her to make a statement."

"So it was you that wanted her to report it?"

"Yes, but she didn't feel safe while he was still…"

"No more questions your honour."

"Ok, witness can stand down."

Phil sighed as he stepped down from the box and went to take his seat again as the people started talking again, spacing out completely from the world around him.

**Review? Sorry it's been so long. Luv Sam xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Confrontation acceptance and verdicts

Chapter 6

The judge directed the jury and slowly they filed out of the courtroom, taking a final glance at each of the people involved, hoping to come to a fair decision. Stuart was taken away, escorted by guards and everyone else left the courtroom in neat bundles. Sam walked out slowly, knowing what was to be said the next time she was in that room, would have a massive impact on her life either way.

Phil walked with her outside, and they sat on the large stone steps.

"You ok?" He asked, knowing him asking it wasn't going to change the answer.

"No." She sighed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ever since the investigation started, I just wanted to get this day over and done with as quick as possible, but now I'm not so sure."

"There's nothing more you can do."

"I know and that's the scary part."

"He'll go down for it. The evidence is stacked against him."

"But all it takes is a couple of people to believe him."

"They're not stupid enough to believe him."

"How do you know? How do you know everything's going to be alright? You don't."

"It'll work out the way it's supposed to, he'll get his comeuppance one way or another, it's always the way."

"That isn't really helping Phil."

"No I know, I just thought it sounded good." Despite her situation, Sam couldn't help but smile.

"We better get inside for when the jury come back."

Half an hour later, Sam and Phil were sat back in the courtroom, eyes locked on the spokesperson for the jury. Sam's heart heaved when the judge asked the questions she had been anticipating.

"Have you reached a unanimous verdict?"

"We have your honour."

"On the charges of rape and 2 accounts of attempted murder, do you find the defendant guilty... or not guilty?"

Sorry, have to leave it there. Review and I'll ud soon. Luv Sam xxx


End file.
